


Drabble - Rain

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace





	Drabble - Rain

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Warnings: Angst, may need tissues  
Rating: pg13

_Jack could feel Ianto's lips on his, soft and tender as began to kiss him. Ianto's lips parting, taking his along with them, the taste of coffee invading his mouth along with Ianto's tongue as it sought out his, tangling with it._

_He could smell a subtle hint of his aftershave along with Ianto's own unique scent as he breathed in deeply, feeling Ianto's hands in his hair as the kiss got deeper and more passionate as they lost themselves in each other._

A loud crack overhead brought Jack out of his thoughts, he opened his eyes. The storm that had been threatening all day was now overhead, lightening flashed followed seconds later by the loud rumble of thunder.

There was no rain yet, but judging by the colour of the sky it wouldn't be far behind. He buttoned the top buttons of his coat and huddled into it against the cold air, watching the sky flash almost constantly as the storm began to rage in ernest.

There was no tell tale sign that the rain was coming, one minute it was dry the next it fell down hard from the heavens. Jack stayed where he was on the wooden bench for a minute or so, letting the cool rain wash over him.

He was drenched by the time he rose to his feet, he took one last glance at the headstone in front of him. Try as he might he still couldn't stay away from it, even though it was nearly a year since Ianto had died he felt like he was somehow nearby when he visited the cemetery.

Jack picked up the single red rose from the bench and lay it beside the headstone, whispering words of love before he walked slowly away. No one would notice the tears as they poured down his face, mingled with the rain.

The End .


End file.
